


Drunk in Love

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: 5 times Dan and Phil were horny sappy drunks





	Drunk in Love

Whenever the alcohol hits, they become a bit unpredictable. Dan will be the first to admit he gets clingy and hot after drink number three. Unfortunately, Phil is just as bad, which can be incredibly inconvenient when you’re in public. 

Or

‘5 times Dan and Phil were horny, sappy drunks’

*

**2009**

The first time they’re properly drunk together is at a house party the week before Christmas. After a long couple of days filming the Christmas Adventure and being stuffed with Kath’s mince pies, Phil’s friend Ian persuades them to join him for a get together with some of their old gang who are home for the holidays.

Dan was a bit hesitant about the whole ordeal, primarily because as Phil’s parents were actually home this trip, they haven’t had their usual amount of “alone time” and he was feeling quite needy. 

The second, and perhaps more daunting reason he wasn’t too keen on leaving the Lester home, was the idea of meeting Ian for the first time. 

Phil had told him all about their friendship, their bond, even using the word “best friend”, which should not have made Dan as jealous as it did. He knew he was Phil’s...well...everything. His best friend, his boyfriend, maybe even his creative partner if this new interactive adventure was anything to go by.

But Ian was actually there for all the stories Dan’s only heard about. He’s probably heard all about everyone Phil had a fling with, all the crushes he thought might go somewhere. He’s probably laughed along with Phil as they read some of the suggestive tweets and emails directed towards him from his online audience.What if he dismisses Dan as another one of those creepers from the internet asking for feet pics? 

The thought of being sized up by someone who was such a large part of Phil’s life was borderline terrifying. He wanted people to like him, to think he was good enough for Phil. Especially considering he often felt like he very much wasn’t. 

In the end, he can’t say no to Phil. All he has to do is flash one look and Dan’s done for. Damn him and his full lips, curse those ocean blue eyes. 

They’re getting changed in Phil’s room while Dan looks longingly at the bed, dreaming of all the things they could be doing instead. His petulance is somewhat forgotten when he’s looks over at Phil, wearing a rather tight button up that makes his shoulders look positively sinful, fixing his hair into the perfect bird nest. There’s a flicker of excitement, and possible cockiness, that he gets to walk into a party with that man on his arm. 

Instead of focusing on the underlying dread of being subjected to social interaction, Dan decides to channel his nerves into laying down some ground rules. “We’re only staying for a bit, you’re going to let me get pissed off my tits, and when we get home, you owe me, Lester”. 

Phil just gives him a lopsided smile. “Anything you say, babe”, knowing full well what pet names do to Dan. 

Dan had mentioned offhandedly on Skype that he was what he called a ‘sexual predator’ drunk. Apparently, that also translated into being a bit possessive as well. Not necessarily in an aggressive way, just in a way that he was quick to remind everyone in proximity who Phil came here with, and who he’d leave with.

Ian is nice…he’s funny. He and Phil share a lot of inside jokes about their youth that Dan can't relate to. He’s reminded of the age gap that he tries so desperately to forget in times like these. They’re both already pretty buzzed, but Dan still swipes a bottle of Malibu because he’s a teenager and he’s still a bit grumpy that he’s not under a sweaty naked Phil right now. 

They’re sitting on the couch with a group of people, laughing about nothing in particular. Dan feels better, he feels looser. He and Phil are squished up side by side, but he needs a little more. Phil really does look impossibly good tonight, Dan can't help but eyeing him up and down a few times. 

He sees Ian giving him a side eye, probably just an acknowledgment of how love sick he looks right now, but his drunk addled brain tells him to turn it up a bit more. Dan looks Ian directly in the eye with a deadpan expression as he forces his head through Phil’s arm and wraps it around his shoulder. Ian bursts out laughing, severely undercutting Dan’s tone.

Phil, now just as drunk, doesn’t seem to notice the silent conversation going on between them, but acts excited to have Dan even closer. He holds Dan a bit tighter and gives him a little eyebrow wiggle that doesn’t fully work even when he’s sober. 

They stay like that for a while, talking to other people and each other. Their stares become increasingly more frequent, Dan puts his hand on Phil’s leg and doesn’t remove it. At some point, they stop acknowledging anyone else all together and just whisper to themselves while finding more reasons to touch each other. Eventually, Dan can’t take it anymore. 

He quickly stands up from the couch, legs wobbly, and turns to Phil. In what he intended to be a seductive voice, but comes out as far less coherent, he mumbles “Phil... I need to... umm go do something in the bathroom.” 

Phil looks at him with a vacant and confused expression.

He gives him a half assed wink. “Can you come help really quick?”

“Huh?”

Dan, starting to get annoyed at his boyfriend’s inability to read the room, rolls his eyes and lets out a small huff. “Just... c’mere for a sec.” 

Ian, tired of this horrifically embarrassing attempt at sexiness yells, “Jesus, Lester he wants to bang you in the toilets. Give the man some dignity!” 

Maybe he’s cooler than Dan gave him credit for. 

They both go wide eyed and red faced, but Phil recovers quickly by jumping up and grabbing Dan’s hand to make a run for the bathroom with a massive smile plastered on his face. Apparently alcohol affects his social awkwardness as well, as sober Phil would have died of a cringe attack at the sound of someone making that kind of remark towards him. Maybe he’s more like Dan than he let on in this area.

Once they’ve reached the bathroom, Phil yanks him in and locks the door. Before Dan can even muster up an apology for the scene back there, Phil’s lips are attached to his neck.

“Is that really what you were trying to do?” Phil’s already yanking Dan’s shirt up.

Dan is far too turned on to produce a witty comeback. “ Uhh, yeah. You’re not mad?”

“Dan. That’s fucking hot. You wanting me even when we’re in front of other people is hot”.

They’re too intoxicated, on cheap mixed drinks and a new relationship, to delve into the insecurities and deeper issues behind that statement. Maybe once Dan’s back home they can talk about it over Skype. These kind of vulnerable conversations seem easier when there’s the safety of a grainy connection. 

Dan hops on the sink, while Phil slots between his legs. They’re both too gone for this to be a proper make out. It’s sloppy and there’s teeth and tongues everywhere. Dan tries to palm Phil through his jeans, but multitasking is not his strong suit. He gives up, instead unzipping his own to give himself some relief, and just goes back to rutting against Phil. Neither seem to mind as they shamelessly grind into each other and eventually both come without even getting fully undressed. It’s worth the mess he’s made in his pants, almost kind of hot in how dirty it is, and he’s honestly too drunk to really care. It also means they have an excuse to go home early and sneak into the shower together. 

If he were to dig deeper into his own psyche, maybe Dan could admit the reasons why it thrilled him that people could hear the noises coming from the bathroom. That they could hear how good he makes Phil feel. Maybe he’s a bit louder than he’d normally be, maybe his orgasm is aided by fantasizing about what’s possibly being said about them in the living room right now. It’s validating in a borderline unhealthy way, but he decides to push that aside for now and chalk it up to being a horny drunk with a hot boyfriend. 

*  
**2013**

The BBC spares no expense when it comes to shindigs. The dance floor is covered in disco lights, there’s a smoke machine somewhere behind the DJ giving this whole place a dreamlike vibe. Most importantly, there are miles of buffet tables and an open bar. Dan and Phil, despite actually belonging to this company and having every right to be here, feel incredibly out of place. 

Phil glances down at his Topman blazer that’s two sizes too big, then to everyone else with their tailored suits that cost more than his rent. They even smell expensive. Was there a memo about wearing as much rich people cologne as possible to events that they missed? Is smelling rich even a thing? He thought wearing his glasses might make him look more grown up, might get people to take him a bit more seriously, but he just feels even more out of place. Like he’s playing dress up.

He’s acutely aware of the passing glances he and Dan are getting. They’re still relatively new here, so he’s assuming they’ll be whispers about who those two gangly, awkward teenagers with the matching haircuts are doing in the corner. 

At least they know a few friendly faces. Nick Grimshaw is here. He always goes out of his way to be kind. They’re obviously not out to anyone at the BBC, and try very hard to keep platonic angle ever present in the office. But Nick... Nick was different. The way his glances would linger on them like he was trying to figure it out, the way he’d try to sway the subject when someone would ask about their dating lives. He is a welcome face in this sea of strangers. 

Unfortunately, this party is not just stuffy men in suits and radio DJs. It is also full of young and pretty BBC interns and plus ones, who seemed to have all heard the office gossip that those two new radio hosts are single. Particularly, Dan. 

It’s always Dan. Phil’s not necessarily a jealous person. He’s accustomed to the attention Dan gets, he knows his partner is gorgeous. It’s just significantly less enjoyable when the people coming onto him are oblivious to their dynamic. At least with subscribers, they know about Phil. They know there’s someone else, even if its not said out loud. These girls don’t even know they’re stepping on toes and crossing lines, because as far as anyone here is concerned Dan is on the market, and that makes Phil’s insides squirm.

He decides to do the responsible thing and knock back four whiskey sours to stop himself from making a passive aggressive remark at an unsuspecting intern.

One of Phil’s least favorite traits of Dan’s is his tendency to cover up discomfort with flirting. When he’s unsure of a situation or how to present himself, it’s a security blanket; his habit of winking nervously has gotten him in trouble a time or two. At least he isn’t playing into the attention now.

Not that he thought Dan would ever act on the affection thrown his way. They’re secure enough in each other to know they’d never cross that line. But yeah…if they could back off his boyfriend that’d be great. 

Phil decides to rescue him from his admirer. He orders him a mixed drink with Malibu in it to be cheeky, and also to take the piss a little bit as Dan’s been drinking beer all night, clearly committed to the ‘straight bro’ act despite his distaste for the stuff. 

He brings it over to Dan, who has been cornered by a beautiful brunette with tan skin and a perfect smile. Dan spots Phil and waves him over, as if he wasn’t heading that way anyway. Once he’s in their bubble, Phil effectively makes a barrier between them and shoves the drink in Dan’s hand. 

“Sorry, got lost.” He’s not even looking in the Jennifer-Lawrence-wanna-be’s direction. “Not to drag you away, but I think our presence is needed over there.” Phil’s aware he’s not being smooth, but his drunk addled brain can't seem to think of a plausible excuse. 

Luckily, Dan picks up on it and helps him out. “Oh, oh yeah! We should go.” He mumbles an “excuse me” to the girl, who tries to ask for him number before he runs off. Phil’s already yanked him halfway across the room before she can finish her sentence.

“Thanks for that. Didn’t know how to walk away.” Dan gives him a warm smile. “I kind of hate this.”

“Yeah, the food’s great and all, but I’m pretty over having everyone hit on you every five minutes.” Then, just to prove he’s not actually mad he tacks on “I mean I can't blame them...you look incredible. You always do.” 

Yep, he’s definitely drunk. That was way too cheesy to say out loud in public without liquid courage.

“Me? Have you seen yourself lately Philly?” He realizes Dan’s pretty sloshed as well. “Fuck, the suit and glasses really work for you. You’re like a hot businessman or something.”

Phil can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. His body naturally leans into Dan.

Just then, Nick walks up to them and loudly announces “Hello you two!” breaking up their private eye-fucking session. After they’ve shaken themselves out of it and direct their attention to him, Nick leans in and whispers “If you want to keep up the whole strictly friends and flatmates charade, you might want to try a bit harder to hide... all of this…” He gestures vaguely in their direction. 

Now he’s blushing for an entirely different reason. Nick’s right, they should probably control themselves or find somewhere to work out their energy. He could also do with a snack now that he thinks about it. 

Once they’ve walked away and head towards the buffet tables, Phil get an idea that will satiate his hunger for both free carbs and Dan. 

“Go grab some drinks and meet me in the storage closet by the hallway in 10 minutes.” He gives Dan a knowing look, or what he hopes is a knowing look. He’s honestly too drunk to have full control of his facial expressions. 

Phil then gets to work filling up a plate and his pockets full of fancy BBC food. The job pays well, but London is expensive and they haven’t had anything this nice in awhile. Plus, no one here is actually eating, which is honestly a crime in Phil’s book. 

He knocks on the closet door and finds Dan holding a bottle of red wine that looks far nicer than anything they usually pick up at Tesco. He sets the plates down on a cleaning supply shelf and starts unpacking the hidden stash in his pockets. 

“Christ, Phil. Are we planning to spend a holiday in here?”

“I’m hungry! Look, they have THREE different kind of cakes!” 

Before Phil can begin to stuff his face, Dan gives him a nudge and says right into his ear “Did you bring me in here to sample cakes, or did you perhaps have something else in mind?”

After a quick analysis of his immediate priorities, Phil puts his pastry down and crowds him against the shelving unit, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.

Dan lets out a small moan as Phil starts to unbuckle his belt while keeping their mouth firmly attached, which proves to be a bit of a struggle in their impaired state. 

He gets distracted and decides to move onto his shirt instead. He needs to give into that primal part of him that gets to claim Dan as his own, that gets to hear those noises and mark him up. Because even if everyone in that room wanted to, it’s just for him.

When he finally gets the first few buttons of Dan’s shirt open, he starts to work on his neck. Dan tilts his head to the side, leaning into the food plate, to give him more room when he lets out another moan. This one is different, it’s not a sexy moan, it’s a _Phil’s done something stupid_ moan.

“Oh God, that’s rancid! What is that smell?!” Dan looks over at the plate right next to his face. “Phiiiiilll, you got that nasty fish pastry thing! It’s stinking up the whole bloody room!” He gives Phil a dramatic huff. “You know I hate fish. I don’t even want it near me”.

Once again, Phil’s drunk brain decides to be a little shit. “You sure? Seemed to be some fish pretty interested in you out there”. He does decide to be a little chivalrous and wrap the pastry up and put it in the bin.

Dan gives him a look like he’s deciding on how he wants the conversation to go, like he’s sizing up his options. “No fish for me.” He wraps his arms around Phil. “I’m quite keen on the peen at the moment. Well...one peen in particular.” 

Phil cracks up laughing at the terrible excuse for a pun. “Well that’s good cause I’m pretty…ugh..hang on I’ve got one..silly for your willy? No! Umm…tickled with your pickle?”

“Phil, please stop talking before I leave you here”. 

Once he’s controlled his giggles, Phil softens his expression. “Sorry,I know you don’t ask for it or anything. Just don’t wanna share you with anyone else.” Phil nestles his face into his neck. “Can we go back to before I ruined the mood with my fishy friend?” He lays another peck on the spot behind Dan’s ear.

Dan rolls his eyes with no real harshness. “You’re lucky you’re hot and I’m horny, Lester.” He moves like he’s about to get down on his knees, but Phil stops him.

“No, let me first.” He goes back to undoing Dan’s belt. “Wanna touch you.” When he finally pulls Dan out of his pants he wants to just play first; grabbing and pulling and touching... because he can. Because they belong to each other and each other only. “All mine.” 

“All yours.”

Dan comes with Phil’s name on his lips. They snack on their stolen goods and feed each other fancy appetizers they don’t know the name of. They’ll sneak out eventually and leave for their little sanctuary where they can be who they are to each other without barriers. Dan will return the favor when they get home, and spend the next few days reminding Phil as much as he can who his heart belongs to.

*  
**2015**

It’s the party celebrating London TATINOF. Dan and Phil are on cloud nine. Everyone is here; friends, work colleges, crewmembers, all stopping to give them words of congratulations. They are filled with pride for what they’ve accomplished and for each other, with a reminder that this is only the start. 

Despite most of the people in this room being aware of the relationship, it’s still ingrained in them to not get too close. There’s always the ever present “them” lurking about, waiting for them to slip up or to confirm suspicions. It’s a comfort thing most of all. This gets increasingly more difficult as the drinks start properly flowing.

They made specialty cocktails and splashed out for the party, but true to their branding the boys find a corner to stow away in after they’ve said their obligatory ‘thank you’s. 

“You look amazing tonight, like a movie star or something.” Phil’s looking at him like he’s never seen anything like him before. 

Dan can feel the blush in his cheeks. “So do you. Kinda wanna say fuck this party and go home.” He bites his lip in an attempt to be sexy. 

“Daaaannn, this is literally for us. We have to at least have one more drink.” 

“I certainly could do with another ‘Phil’ in me.” Dan starts to lean in a bit closer than their unwritten rules about public behavior allow. 

“Oh, really?” Phil does a half smirk and raises his eyebrows like it’s a challenge.

Just as they’re crossing the line into ‘definitely not appropriate for flatmates and platonic bros’ territory, Marianne dashes to the corner. This isn’t her first experience pulling apart a horny and drunk Dan and Phil. 

“Alright, boys lets get up and mingle shall we.” It’s not a suggestion. 

She pulls Dan away to meet with an executive invited from the BBC, and suggests Phil go chat with the other youtubers vlogging on the other side of the room, effectively creating enough human interaction barriers to keep them from being arrested for lude behavior. 

Once they’re back home to the quiet peace of their flat, they find themselves more tired than turned on. An entire show followed by social interaction leaving them drained.

While laying cuddled up in bed, Phil inhales a big breath like he’s deep in thought and blurts out “I wanna be able to kiss you in front of people.” Before Dan can respond he continues, “Not all the time... not like, you know, too much. Just wanna have the option I guess.” It’s something they talked about quite a bit in the earl days, but not so much recently. It’s like they’ve been afraid to. Like talking about it means having to deal with it.

Dan stays silent for a minute. He likes to let things sink in before he responds. He likes to mull it over in his mind. 

“We could you know...after tour”. 

“Wait, seriously? You ready for that?”

Dan looks over at him and grabs his hand. The room is dark, but he could find any part of Phil anywhere.

“I mean, yeah. The radio show is over and were starting the new chapter and all that bullshit. Maybe starting to let people in can be a part of that. We’ve got a year to think about it and make a plan.”

Even though Phil’s immediate reaction is fear. Not of people knowing… but fear of being vulnerable. Fear of being called a liar. Fear of the unknown. He pushes past that. He can be brave. Everything they’ve done so far together was precedented by a little bit of fear: meeting, moving to London, the radio, the book, the tour. 

“How would we even do that? How do we tell them without telling them?” He knows Dan well enough to know that an official announcement or anything that would make a spectacle is out of the question.

“I don’t know...baby steps I guess. We’ll figure it out as we go. Like we always do.” 

Phil stays silent. He’s happy. Regardless of the fear, he knows there’s no one else he’d be so willing to face the unknown with. 

He can’t articulate all the thoughts swirling in his still hazy brain at the moment, so Phil can only respond with a “Yeah, after tour. Let’s do it.” After he’s shuffled right behind Dan and wraps an arm around his waist, he mumbles “Wanna work towards being able to kiss you at a party.” 

*  
**2017**

Lester family Christmas is something out of a storybook. Dan is so filled with love for these people that took him in and welcomed him with open arms when he was just a gangly teenager with hunched shoulders and stars in his eyes for their son. 

Today is a celebration that all four children are under the same roof. No matter how old they get, Kath will still call them her children. Dan and Phil are living up to that name as they have a snowball fight in the garden, tipsy on hot toddies made a bit too strong. Kath, being the ever-dutiful host, makes sure their glasses are never empty. 

Although they wouldn’t dare say it out loud, everyone is a bit relieved to see the boys revert back a bit. Eleven months out of the year they have to be businessmen controlling a mini empire, making decisions that impact more than just them; it’s nice to see relaxed shoulders and shrieks of glee as they push each other into piles of snow.

After 3 rounds of board games in which Phil somehow wins by default every time, more hot toddies, and even more childish flirting between the two, everyone retires to bed.

They’re even more intoxicated than they were before, giggling and shushing each other as they change into their pajamas. Phil finds a torch in their bedroom. It must have been left over from when a recent storm came through and knocked the power out. He turns off the lights and turns it on, making shadow puppets on the wall. 

“Dan! Dan, look! It’s a dog!” He’s slurring his words, clearly giddy at his own creation. 

Dan stifles a laugh. It’s almost impossible to make out the shape, and his fingers are in the wrong place. “You’re an idiot,” he says with absolutely no bite. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth, why don’t you work on something a little more impressive that a half ass dog while I’m gone.”

When he enters the bedroom again, he’s greeted by another shadow puppet glowing across the entire wall. Except… it’s not an animal and he’s not using his hands anymore. That’s... yep... that’s his dick in front of the torch. He glares at Phil, trying his very best not to smirk.

“What? I made your favorite thing.” Phil has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Are you actually twelve?” The tone in his voice severely undercut by the fact that he hasn’t stop staring at the wall.

Phil lets out a fit of laughter, and Dan has to shush him again even though he’s finding this funnier than he’d ever admit to Phil. “Put it away, what if your parents walk in and see you with your willy out.” He looks behind him at the closed door to prove a point.

“Pretty sure they’re aware I have one, and pretty sure they know you see it, babe.” 

“Please let me pretend your parents have never thought about our sex life.”

“I mean they probably have, considering that incident in Florida.” Phil’s still flopping his cock back and forth now, watching the movement on the wall for his own entertainment. In his hazy state, he seems to have forgotten just how mortified he was that day as well. 

Dan, riddled with embarrassment at the mere thought of that moment and a bit of lust due to the alcohol and the fact that Phil is practically playing with himself, decides to stop this before they wake up the entire house. “If I blow you right now, will you promise to go to sleep quietly? And never bring that moment up ever again.” 

Phil is intrigued. “You’re actually willing to break your ‘hands only when we’re with family’ rule?” 

“If it’ll shut you up and give me a chance at a silent night.” Dan’s already hard at the thought of getting his mouth on him, but he’s going to keep up this charade out of sheer stubbornness. He starts crawling from the end of the bed towards where the torch is still turned on in front of Phil. 

“Can I leave it on? I wanna see it on the wall.” 

*  
**2019**

Having a housewarming party for the new place was Dan’s idea, funnily enough. He’s proud of yet another milestone he and Phil have hit in their relationship. A mortgage with both of their names on the dotted line. It fills him with joy to have physical evidence of their commitment.

It also makes him irrationally turned on. Commitment is sexy. Stability is hot. He’s not saying signing the housing documents gave him a semi, but they very much enjoyed their afternoon once they’d left the office with keys in hand. 

Maybe there was also a part of him that liked showing off, not their wealth or status; he’d never be one of those people. No, he liked reminding people what a decade of being equal partners in everything looked like. That he found his person, and despite what everyone may have thought in the beginning about the expiration date on their relationship, here they were ten years on. Still head over heels for each other, still respectful and ever conscious of the other’s thoughts and feelings. 

So sue him if he wants to take this opportunity to remind his friends and family that the choices he made at eighteen worked out better than anyone could have expected. He’s allowed to be petty while standing in his beautiful home, drinking several hundred pound champagne, while his fiancé looks like a whole ass meal playing host to their guests. 

Yeah, the whole domestic bliss thing is definitely a kink.

He still gets a tingle of heat every time he looks down at his left hand and catches glimpse of his engagement ring. Phil had insisted they be traditional in that sense, despite Dan’s arguments that it was an archaic and patriarchal one. That kind of went out the window once Dan saw the platinum band with black diamond accents. 

Phil exudes confidence today as well. He’s got the whole rich dad vibe going with his glasses, navy sweater, and perfectly styled quiff. Not to mention the ring on his finger to compliment Dan’s. He had insisted they both needed one; maybe Phil has a bit of that commitment kink too. 

Dan starts to kind of resent everyone in this house right now. He loves them, he’s glad they came, is grateful for the decorative towels they didn’t ask for, but he would much rather be christening every surface of this place with Phil right now. 

It seems Phil is feeling the same thing, as he makes his way over to where Dan and Bryony are chatting by the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the London skyline. He casually wraps his arms around Dan’s waist while holding a champagne glass in the other. They give each other a smile and a quick peck. 

“Ugh, you two are gross. All adult and shit now,” Bryony fake gags.

The further into the evening, the more champagne flows, and the more Dan and Phil can't seem to keep their hands of each other. Luckily, everyone here knows the drill by now. They know to not acknowledge when there’s a lingering look or a pinch on the bum when they thought no one was looking.

At some point, people start filing out and saying their goodbyes. Dan’s grandmother hugs him tight and tells him again how proud she is of the man he’s become. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t bring a tear to his eye, he likes making his Nana happy. He likes being a grown up in her eyes instead of the angsty teenager with a flair for the dramatics. If he’s honest, he quite prefers it too. He likes being an adult who can look back on his former self with empathy and understanding. 

Once the guests have left and the house somewhat tidied, they collapse on the couch with the champagne bottle and both breathe a sigh of relief. They love the people in their life, but nothing can ever beat the comfort they find in solitude.

“We can’t let this go to waste, it was stupid expensive.” Phil turns the bottle upside down. “S’good though, I’ll give you that.” 

He’s cute when he’s drunk. He’s cute all the time, but there’s something about a tipsy Phil that brings him back to early days, all wide-eyed and high off each other. 

Dan looks at the man he built this life with, and gets that little thump in his throat. He loves him, more than any logic or rational thought can explain; it goes into all that mystical, soulmate bullshit he refuses to let himself believe in. No, he chose this and they chose one another every single day. This was a conscious and deliberate decision.

Phil breaks the silence of the vortex swirling in Dan’s head when he takes another swig of the bottle and says “It’s weird, we probably won't have everyone in the same room again until the wedding.”

That cheeky bastard. Lately in their household, the word “wedding” has become a kind of foreplay. It seems every time they bring up the wedding plans or talk about permanence, the heat gets turned up. It was like a verbal aphrodisiac that’s only been heightened by the amount of bubbly flowing through them. 

“You know…” he continues, “when you become my husband.” Phil brings Dan’s hand up to his face and kisses the band on his finger. 

Dan giggles and let out a hum of interest. “Mmmm say that again.” 

“My husband,” he kisses his cheek, “You. Me. Married,” then his neck. “Mr. Howell-Lester.” 

Dan can feel him smiling into the kisses. He’s aware he’s got his own goofy grin plastered on his face. He grabs the champagne out of Phil’s hand and climbs in his lap because he knows what he’s doing and where this is heading. 

“Tell me about it.” Dan takes a sip and puts the bottle on the coffee table. 

Phil smiles that thoughtful kind smile that makes Dan’s heart flutter. “I can’t wait to be married to you... start a family. You’ll be such a good dad, Dan.” 

That does it. Dan attacks his mouth with every ounce of passion in his body. Damn him going for the knockout; kid talk is like third base in their little commitment kink. 

“You too, you’ll be the hottest dad in the room.” Dan starts to subconsciously move his hips. He’s too groggy to form any kind of rhythm, but it’s still nice. It’s still hot. 

Phil catches on and lies down across the couch so he’ll fall on top of him. “All this future talk really does it for you, huh.” He acts surprised, like this is a new revolution and not something he’s been picking up on for years. 

Dan pushes up on his elbows from where he’s laying on him. “Like it doesn’t do the same for you!” He grinds down to feel Phil’s hardness as proof.

“Oh, it does. I’m into it.” His tongue poking out between his teeth, “In fact, as soon as we’re done here, we should look at that corgi rescue site again. Winston is out there somewhere!”

Dan sits up, dramatically opens his mouth, and places his hand over his heart in offense.

“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t just admit you want to get ‘first night in the new place’ sex out of the way so you can look at dogs.” 

Phil sputters out a half-assed excuse that comes out far less eloquent than intended, the champagne rendering that whole English Language degree useless. Dan starts to climb off his lap; he’s a true theater kid, always committing fully even if his body wants to protest.

“No! Daaaan, wait! Come back! Wedding! Husbands!”He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Uhhh! You can get that second Alexander McQueen tux for reception…” 

Phil makes grabby hands in his direction and pouts for added effect.

“I was just getting up so we can move this to the bedroom. No lube out here, and this couch is too small for what I intend on doing.” He’s got a mischievous grin like he’s just gotten away with something. “But if you insist on the reception suit…”

Before Phil can protest, Dan pulls him up from the couch and leads him out of the living room, stopping for a kiss every few steps. He has to physically halt himself from gravitating towards the breakfast bar. It had been one of the features that really sold him on the place, considering his and Phil’s... appreciation for them. 

No, that's for another time. Tonight is all about the gross mushy shit. Romance and champagne and saying “I love you” in a candlelit bedroom as they make each other come undone. 

The fact that this is their life now still hasn’t quite set in; it still sends shock waves through him when he looks around at their new home and thinks about all the things that will come next in these walls. Growing older, kids, and the rescue corgi that, unbeknownst to Phil, will be delivered tomorrow morning. 

Yeah, domestic stability is hot. Commitment is sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr


End file.
